Coppola Fantoche
Coppola Wind-up is a 2015-introduced character and all around character. She is the daughter of Coppelia(Sort of...You'll see) from the ballet Coppelia. Character 'Personality' If one word was to describe Coppola's personality, it would be shy. She tries to answer the least she can in class to not draw any attention to herself. When she gets bullied by other people, she just backs down, no question. She does not have many friends for this reason, although the ones she do try to get her out of her shell. But alas, teaching a deadpan robot ball-jointed girl is at the very least, difficult. Being so withdrawn from her classmates, it's like she never existed. One time in class, the teacher assigned a group project. While her group planned and wrote down ideas and details, Copolla silently added her thoughts. They finally noticed her when they got up to leave. Her palette and silent nature allows her to blend in with the rustic classrooms. She's pretty naive and unsympathetic, too. Coppola is fairly clumsy when walking and dancing. Antiques and vases around her always seem to break. But when she's sitting, her hands are incredibly dexteruous, and she has been known to make beautiful creations. Wind-up dolls, spinning circles with gears, and other stuff, all made out of scraps. Though she understands little, she understands that she is supposed to be able to dance well, since she is in a ballet, and so Since Coppola isn't really alive, she has been known to be naive and slightly monotone and deadpan. She speaks without emotion, and is still learning how to adapt to this world. She is also unable to understand sarcasm, or able to sympathize. She understands little of the modern world, such as technology, and popular books and movies. 'Appearance' Cop is a mismatch of many metals or other materials, such as china, plastic, gears and such. She has pale, pale skin, with naturally tinted pink cheeks. It makes sense since she is partly made out of porcelain and china. It also makes sense that her skin is ice-cold to the touch. The back of her neck has a silver key, which has to be wound up often so she is able Coppola has mostly bronze colored hair. It is seen in volumnous curls that never go flat. Some say that's because they are made of bronze curls and springs. She also has some copper-colored or golden-colored curls, which people say is made out of solid gold. People have, once or twice cut their finger accidentally brushing them on her hair. She has pondered cutting out her hair(with a giant, volcano-temperature pizza cutter) and re-rooting it with synthetic fibers. But then again, she likes her hair the way it is, and finding a giant pizza cutter is way too hard. One of her eyes is bronze, too. The iris is shaped like a gear. Her other eye has the same shape, but it is silver, instead of bronze. Whenever Coppola is thinking, the gears turn and make a sort of grinding and ticking noise. Of course she isn't completely made of porcelain. Her left thigh is bronze and her hands and feet are plastic. She is ball jointed, but since her limbs are solid, her movements are stiff. Think of the Made to Move Barbie articulation. What's amazing is that since she is a large doll, her fingers are ball-jointed too. Cop speaks with a voice that does not sound robotic, but metallic anyhow. Her words echo through the metal wires streched into a funnel in her esophagus. It just makes her sound melanchony. Fairy Tale How The Story Goes http://www.shomler.com/dance/coppelia/ct.htm How Does Coppola Fit Into it? Well, Dr. Coppelius had a daughter, Marie-Annette and together, they built Coppola. Relationships 'Family' Dr. Coppelius and Marie-Annette Coppelius are considered Cop's family. Poor girl, she also considers any doll, figurine, statue, painting to be a part of her family. 'Friends' Some people of mine I'll add later. Ariadne Tarantola - Since Ari and Cop are both so craftabulous, they are proclaimed friends. And oh yeah, Cop doesn't have emotions, remember? Therefore, she can not feel fear and so is one of the few students at Ever After High who isn't afraid of Ari. So they are friends. FABULOUS FRIENDS. Deal with it. Pets Romance Oufits Class-ic Schedule Throneroom 1st Period: 2nd Period: ' '''3rd Period: ' '4th Period: ' '5th Period: ' '''6th Period: Trivia *Cop idenfies as agender. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Nonbinary Category:Agender Category:Roybels Category:Ballets Category:Coppelia Category:Work in progress Category:JK Category:JK's OCs Category:Asexual Category:Ace af Category:LGBTA+ Category:Biromantic Category:Bi af